


Just Be Careful-Ok?

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Conflict, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Light Racism, Relationship Advice, father-daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: STATION 19 fanfic-There's initial conflict between Andy Herreraand her Father Pruitt (Herrera) concerning her developing relationshipwith Captain Robert Sullivan. Some comments he makes lead Andy toconclude his objections are 'race-based.' It takes a lot of work to reclaimtheir very close bond.





	1. WTF!!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [FanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionLover/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Daisyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyangel/gifts), [Seattlesweetie113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/gifts), [Reader_of_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_of_Words/gifts), [Rosesandbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesandbears/gifts), [MusicWithinMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicWithinMe/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Vicleyiseverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleyiseverything/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Cheryl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl21/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts).

> I have a second, very similar series 'running' at the same time as this one:  
'SET FIRE TO THE RAIN'...I'll be addressing the same or very similar  
issues, with different 'twists'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion between Andy Herrera and her Father, Pruitt (Herrera),  
leads to some mis-understanding (and mis-conceptions.

Andrea-I'm only asking you to be careful-step VERY CAREFULLY...any  
mis-steps might cause more damage than just a broken heart.

And what does that mean, Daddy? Hmm? Explain that so I can understand...  
and not take any mis-steps.

Already you're getting angry. A Father has every right to advise his daughter when  
he sees her about to maybe make a serious mistake.

Papi...yo se muy bien que Usted me quiere cuidar, pero ya soy ADULTA, Puedo hacer mis  
propios desciciones. Le agradesco mucho su consejo. I know what I'm doing, Pa. Trust me,  
hmm?

I shouldn't have a word with him, then?

Please DON"T do that. I mean it Papa.

This is gonna end badly. Los ne-and he closes his mouth with a snap.

Daddy...please, please tell me you weren't about to say _ Los Negroes._

Tu sabes que tu Tia Rosalia se caso con un Hombre de Color, lo que paso con ellos.

Y eso no tiene NADA QUE VER con Robert y Yo, Pa. The way that Andrea is looking at him  
breaks his heart. He's not _ racist_...is he?

I'm going Dad. ROBERT's waiting for me. I'm not going to mention this conversation to him.  
I'd be too embarrassed. Good night.

Pruitt can only nod as his Daughter walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Papi...yo se muy bien que Usted me quiere cuidar, pero ya soy ADULTA, Puedo hacer mis  
propios desciciones. Le agradesco mucho su consejo  
(Daddy-I know very well that you are looking out for me, but I'm an Adult, and I can make my  
own decisions. I appreciate your advice.
> 
> Tu sabes que tu Tia Rosalia se caso con un Hombre de Color, lo que paso con ellos  
(You know that your Aunt Rosalia married a Man of Color, and what happened with them)
> 
> Y eso no tiene NADA QUE VER con Robert y Yo  
And That has nothing to do with Robert and I)


	2. FOR REAL?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Herrera is shocked out of shoes when Sullivan appears to  
defend her Father's comments: she doesn't see that he may have  
a better view from OUTSIDE than she does from in.

At Sullivan's, Andrea fills him in about her "talk" with her Dad.

"How old is Pruitt?"

Andy is truly appalled: "No No No No NO, oh hell no! Do NOT defend him Sully!  
I'm fucking seriously...I meant SERIOUS."

"I have never seen the slightest hint of anything inappropriate from the Chief-of  
course, my contact with him has been limited."

"I'm not suggesting that he's _KKK racist_, but he has an issue with  
People Of Color-trust me."

"Andy. You would know much more about The Chief than I...I just...that's hard to  
hide in a department as diverse as ours. 

"You are not hearing me, Sully-this is nothing new. As far back as HS, he almost ruined  
prom-this is not the first time he's verbalized this type of viewpoint."

"I'm listening."

"So my date is another Senior-not just an all-Seattle Running Back, but a 3.80 GPA, as  
well..._ Pruitt_ offers to upgrade the car that I had if I skip prom. My date was  
Dre Garcia: _ FUCKING DRE GARCIA, Robert!!?_

"OH...I'm WELL AWARE of Dre Garcia. All-Pro last year."

For Andy, no further discussion is needed. "Never mind that Dre's surname is Garcia-it's the  
African American part my Dad has a problem with."

"You are SURE about this."

"When you were brought in as Captain, he muttered 'Here we go,' under his breath. I Know  
Pruitt Herrera a LONG TIME Robert. I KNOW HIM."

"Damn." Robert is very taken aback by this news. "I need to speak with him?"  
Clear the air?"

"NO! I told him not to bring his bull-shit around you. My opinion is this: He'll get used to it,  
or he won't."

Robert's response is immediate and vehement. "I AM NOT getting between you and your  
Dad. NO WAY. You know how strongly I feel about Family."

Andy is just as firm in her point of view: "HE'S getting in between YOU and ME."  
Whether our relationship progresses, or fails, it won't be related to outside interference."

"Agreed. Let's go nite-nite."

A mocking arched brow from Andrea. 'Nite-nite NITE-NITE, or the "other nite-nite' "?"

"The second."


	3. FOR REAL!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully and Rip discuss the "Pruitt issue"

Ripley is so taken aback by the question posed by Sully that he can only grunt "Huh" in  
response to Sully's revelation. Thanking back, there HAVE been small 'asides' and remarks  
that Lucas had brushed off as meaningless. The Chief can recall no overt acts, or, anything one  
could point to as objectionable in Pruitt's years in the department.

The Pruitt Herrera RIP knows is a Member of the Hispanic Firefighters of Seattle, Washington , and  
has received numerous awards from around the nation. OF COURSE he believes Andy and Sully, but...

"Ahhh...pointing out the obvious..."

"I know what you're about to say-why would a so-called 'minority' person, with so many awards, exhibit  
animosity toward another oppressed group? I have no answer, Brother...THIS may help, though..."

He hands over his mobile phone, on which he's brought up a site (ThoughtCo.com, an article written by  
Nadra Kareem Little, updated on September 28, 2019-a passage addressing Internalized Racism Among  
Minority Persons:

'Minorities suffering from internalized racism, for example, may loathe the physical characteristics that  
make them racially distinct such as skin color, hair texture or eye shape. Others may stereotype those  
from their racial group and refuse to associate with them. And some may outright identify as white.  
Overall, minorities suffering from internalized racism buy into the notion that whites are superior to people  
of color. Think of it as Stockholm Syndrome in the racial sphere.'

"Shit!, Ripley rasps, handing the phone back. What do we do?"

"I'M going forward with Andy. I've already submitted the paperwork-like you did with Vic."

His Best Friend is, of course is sympathetic. "Andy's a grown woman, and Pruitt's not actually 'dept', HOWEVER  
he still has mucho clout. Watch your back, Brother."

"Yeah-you and Vic have anything on? If not, stop by ours."

"I'll call and verify. Let you know later."


	4. AM I??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt Herrera has an intense talk with his deceased Spouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +I've named Pruitt's deceased Spouse LETICIA  
+His nicknames for her are TINKER or LETY

_Pruitt Herrera_

The shouting match and subsequent storm-out by Reggie is the result of Her not  
supporting his contention that he is not a racist person. She calmly brings up instance  
of comments he's made or pointed remarks of his (directed at minorities) which pisses him  
off-GREATLY...

Muttering to himself, he's making himself a cup of coffee when a faint voice, so familiar to him,  
calls his name: _Pruitt_

"Tinker"

'Yes, My Heart"

"You know me better than anyone, now that my parents have passed. Tell me, honestly. Am I racist"

"YOU ARE, My heart...I'm sorry that you don't see that for yourself."

"THAT'S, THAT'S..."

"TRUE, Pruitt. Look into your heart...you don't want our Daughter with Sullivan because of his race.  
Look at your reactions to discovering her trysts with Jack, and then with Ryan...and how you're reacting  
to she and Sullivan."

"If I'm so evil, why did you never say anything about it? Why did you stay married to a racist person?

Because you're NOT EVIL-you're a good and caring Man-the best husband that i could ask for, the best Father for  
Andrea. You never acted on your feelings, and I always talked to Andrea after each of your tirades. There is no way  
forward with your Daughter until you recognize the truth, try to find a way to accept that if they last, we will have  
biracial grandchildren. Lo se-es mucho. pero yo tengo tanto confianza en ti. Llama al Andy en dos o tres dias,  
disculpas. It's a lot, I know. But I have so much confidence in you/call Andy in two or three day, and ask her forgiveness

Si?"

"Deja pensarlo. Te extraño tanto, Lety...TANTO (Let me think about it/I miss you so much...SO MUCH)

"Lo se." (I know)


	5. AM I? (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt calls his Daughter to apologize for his behavior
> 
> and
> 
> Andy and Robert get 'frisky'

Beeeeeep! Sounds of someone (a MAN) clearing his throat, a deep sigh...and voice clearing, then:  
It's Dad, Andrea...I, uh...I understand why you are avoiding my calls-avoiding ME...I don't blame you.  
My behavior has been abhorrent...disparaging your Aunt the way that I did was obscene. Hers and Iran's  
issues had nothing to do with race, but PTSD from his time in Iraq...did you know that they're back together?  
I'm rambling, and so I'll get to the reason I called. I apologize to you and to Sullivan. You know VERY WELL, I'd  
think, that this is not something that comes easily to me. If he's your choice, he's your choice. If it's possible to meet  
with the two of you, I'd like to do that-deliver my apology in person. Let me know. Well...goodnight.

Setting her phone aside, Any turns to Robert. "He's sincere..I know when my Dad is 'angling' for something, and when he  
isn't. He's being real."

"It's up to you, Ma. I told you-I won't stand between you and the only Parent you have left."

"I'll call him back. Set something up."

"Call him now."

'Valgame! (WTF!) You don't tell me what to do outside of the Station, Sir!"

"Oh, NO!? Pull out my verga (dick), Lieutenant-now! Hurry up!"

"Yessir! SORRY, Sir!" Quickly, but carefully, Andy manipulates his long, heavy male member free of his sweat pants....


	6. AM I? (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt tries to make up with Andy...he gets her voicemail

Pruitt waits until 930 to see if his Daughter will call back and agree to meet him.

When she doesn't. he decides to go to bed...that is, until his doorbell rings. Normally, visitors  
to his home after this hour would be in for a severe tongue-lashing, in this instance, he's happy for the  
company. Ecstatic, as it turns-out: his visitor is ANDY..."Hi, Daddy."

"Andrea! Come in, come in-here, let's get that wet overcoat off...Mi'ja!...You didn't cover your hair!...

"Please stop fussing, Daddy; it's only a light rain."

Still magnanimous, the doting Father ushers Andy to the living room, and seats her near the fire he'd laid  
earlier. He prepares hot chocolate, which he serves in over-sized mugs. It's as good as it was when Andy was  
small.

"Now, what brings you here after my well-known and long-established curfew?", he jokes.

"I wanted to see you in person. I...don't feel good about what happened between us before. I was disrespectful,  
and..."

"No, Andrea. I'm the disrespectful one. Sullivan's reputation is impeccable-both professionally, and personally.  
And Aunt Rosalia and Uncle Iran...I'm ashamed to admit that their union caused some trepidation, both inside and  
outside the Herrera and Mendoza families. Outside factors-the housing crash, as one example-doomed that marriage  
from the beginning. And...race was a factor. I honestly am glad that they've recently decided to try their relationship  
again."

"That's great, about mis Tios...about Robert: Lo quiero, Pa. (I love him). Ojala que me pide la mano (I hope he asks me  
to marry) Por favor-entiende." (Please, understand.)

Pruitt assures her that he does. He won't stand in the way of her and Sullivan's relationship, nor will he interfere in her  
personal life. He'll only give advice if asked. "You are my DAUGHTER, and your happiness is all that matters."


	7. RESOLUTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Herrera and Robert Sullivan @ home
> 
> Shorter than usual with the Holidays so close

Andy can't wait to get home-HOME-wherever Robert Sullivan is. Her Father has made her SO HAPPY:  
his acceptance of Robert, of her choices, is more important to her than shed dare admit. At her age, she  
doesn't brook Pruitt's interference in her private life much, and finally, it appears that he agrees.

Sullivan hasn't made it home, and so she changes into comfortable sweats and starts dinner. Humming to  
herself, she grins while going about herself, she grins while going about her tasks. Rushing home to prepare  
meals? Cooking shows? 'You're in new territory, Andrea', she giggles to herself.

(I never needed love Like I need you And I never lived for nobody But I live for you Ooh babe Lost in love is  
what I feel When I'm with you Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh Oh baby my world stands still when  
I'm with you When I'm with you)

An hour or so later, Sullivan does finally arrive. After a hello hug and kiss, he wants to change before dinner.  
Before going to change, he'd whispered something in her ear: [_You're all that I need _, he'd said]  
He'd meant every word, she can tell. And it makes her heart literally SING...

When he comes back, wrapping his big, strong arms around her waist, and laying his chin in the space between her  
shoulder and neck, she says: "Stay with me."

He responds: "YOU stay with Me."


End file.
